<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>色戒3 by xiaomajia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645519">色戒3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomajia/pseuds/xiaomajia'>xiaomajia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ZYL - Fandom, ZYL48 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomajia/pseuds/xiaomajia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>色戒3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迟瑞开始还会折腾一些姿势，把罗勤耕翻过来覆过去地搓磨，可做到最后，就有些不受控了，他把罗勤耕压倒身子底下，把双腿掰到大开，头埋在对方颈部，然后狠狠地冲刺。一下一下，撞击着皮肉，也撞击着神经，血液在汇聚，快感在堆积，麻痒的感觉越来越重，恨不得撞穿了，撞坏了去。终于，积累到顶峰的奇痒经受不住，瞬间爆炸，炸开的烟花直窜脑门，那一刻，罗勤耕大脑一片空白，不知今夕何夕。迟瑞努力超前顶了顶，恨不得将囊袋一同顶进去，大股大股的浓jing喷射进不断痉挛的穴洞内，他伏在罗勤耕的身上大口大口的喘息。</p><p>如冬日进入暖房，夏季拂过凉风，口渴时大口灌入清甜的泉水，饥饿时满桌可口的珍馐，两人紧紧拥抱在一起，都舍不得在高chao的余韵中起身。</p><p>缓了好一会儿，外面的天已经黑透了，楼下隐约传来女人们叽叽喳喳的说话声，迟瑞才起来，慢条斯理地开始穿衣服。罗勤耕继续躺在床上，摸出床头柜上的香烟，点了一支，也不抽，就在手里拿着，抬眼看迟瑞穿衣服。       </p><p>“我租界还有一套别墅，离这儿不远，送给你，后天上午让阿强带你去。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>穿好衣服，迟瑞还想说些什么，犹豫了一下，便又走了。</p><p>本是极累的一天，罗勤耕夜里却没睡好，他在床上翻来覆去，脑子里乱糟糟的，什么都想，又什么都想不下去。他想起在东江大学教书的日子，想起在“先进派”组织里高喊的口号，想起一些学生和老师的脸，想起岑子墨，想起前几天在路边看到的饿殍，想起白天同他跳舞的几个姨太太，想起读过的古书上的一段话，往日的画面频繁地在脑中闪现又消失，而贯穿在这中间的，是迟瑞覆盖在他身上的样子，是深麦色的后背上流出的细汗，是挺动的臀部紧实的肌肉，是紧皱的眉头和略有些峰度的嘴唇，是最后攀上顶峰的绝妙感觉。这些画面交相辉映，涌入罗勤耕的大脑，让他觉得自己被无数根绳索捆住了身体，缠得他透不过气来。</p><p>第二天一早，罗老师吃饭时，顶了浓重的黑眼圈，倒是更显得眼睛深邃，让姨太太们暗自心跳不已。迟瑞也看到了罗勤耕脸上的黑眼圈，反倒是更放心了些，他快速吃完早餐，跟太太们说要去南京出差两日，她们可以去百货公司逛街。</p><p>迟瑞确实是到南京出差，只不过把时间压缩成了一天，当日到当日回，晚上就到了另一处别墅。</p><p>罗勤耕利用迟瑞出差的一天，迅速跟组织接上了头，他把自己的进度如实汇报给组织，已经有过两次关系，迟瑞告诉他另一处别墅，还未去过，但他判断，迟瑞依旧谨慎。组织让他继续潜伏，不要打草惊蛇，一定要培养出足够亲密的关系，一击即中。</p><p>罗勤耕晚上回迟府时，没想到司机阿强已经在院外等他了。他以为迟瑞起码会第二天早上回来，惊讶之余，又不免对自己外出与组织通信有些心虚和后怕，幸亏今日回来了。</p><p>来到别墅，迟瑞正在把刚刚研磨好的咖啡粉加入滤器中。罗勤耕便坐在一旁静静看着。迟瑞细致地加入热水，先浸泡，后萃取，一点点滴出浓香的咖啡，动作娴熟，有条不紊。而后将咖啡倒入两个咖啡杯中，递给罗勤耕一杯。</p><p>“西洋玩意儿，尝尝怎么样。”</p><p>罗勤耕抿了一口，有些微苦，但香味很浓。</p><p>“我听说咖啡喝多了会影响睡眠，比茶的作用要大，迟先生少喝一些。”</p><p>“怎么，今晚还想睡？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我一日之内往返南京，可不是为了回来睡觉的。”迟瑞低头搅了搅咖啡，吹着热气，喝了一口。“我看你这几日教太太们跳舞，颇有些成效，自己也想跟着罗老师学一学。”</p><p>“先生见笑了，是太太们心善，愿意捧着而已，勤耕惭愧。”</p><p>“罗先生英姿不凡，谁不愿意捧着。怎么样，陪我跳一曲？”</p><p>“哪敢不从。”</p><p>“卧房在那边，你去换衣服，我来调音乐。”</p><p>“换衣服？”罗勤耕疑惑着，起身来到迟瑞所指的卧房。</p><p>平铺在床上的，是一件长衫。说是长衫，更像是女人穿的旗袍，锦绣的料子，银白色的底面上用银线绣着明亮的暗纹，而最不像长衫的地方是，左侧下摆从腿根处往下，开着一条侧缝线。罗勤耕心下了然，脱了所有的衣服，裸身换上所谓的“长衫”，实际的“旗袍”。</p><p>刚系好最顶端的盘扣，迟瑞走了进来。</p><p>“怎么样，喜欢吗？我让他们连夜赶工制作出来的。”迟瑞眼中露出压抑不住的欲望和玩味。</p><p>“喜欢。”</p><p>“缺一点色彩。”迟瑞拿起旁边梳妆台上准备好的一小盒胭脂，用小指摸了一点。“过来。”</p><p>罗勤耕乖乖走过去，半蹲下一些，像迟瑞扬起一张秀丽又素净的脸。迟瑞把胭脂在手上摸淡了，一点点渲染上罗勤耕的眼帘，延伸至上翘的眼尾。</p><p>罗勤耕弯起眼角笑了一下，问到，“好看吗？”</p><p>明明是自己画出来的，迟瑞还是不可抑制地心快跳了一下。</p><p>“六宫粉黛无颜色。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>